


before we all burn

by thelittlestbishop



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/pseuds/thelittlestbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clint?” her throat is raw when she speaks, her voice low.<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“I think we’re going to die in here.”  His arm wraps around her waist to pull her closer and her head rests on his shoulder while he presses his lips against her hair.<br/>----------<br/>An Avengers mission goes wrong after a bomb explodes, Natasha's POV.<br/>Small drabble inspired by the line in Argo "I think we're going to die here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	before we all burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Natasha doesn’t remember where they are or why, she just remembers the blinding light and the heat. She sighs when she opens her eyes and it doesn’t make a difference before turning to her stomach and starts trying to find a free path.

She makes her way under blocks of concrete and furniture, calling for her teammates in the dark every few minutes before collapsing against a table when the temperature drops and she assumes it’s nightfall.

She wakes when there’s rustling near her and she hits her head against the fallen ceiling when she raises her head suddenly and ends up cursing in Russian.

“Hello? Is anybody there?” her heart stops when she hears the voice. His voice. Clint’s voice.

“Clint? Clint! I’m here. I’m here.” There’s more rustling as they both move towards the voices and his shoulder bumps hers.

“Natasha” he says softly, and she feels a smile stretch her chapped lips.

“Hey, do you know where the others are?”

“No.” She sighs. “We should keep moving.” There’s a silence as they decide which way to go.

So they keep crawling for what she thinks is two days until the temperature drops again and they slump down on the cold, dusty tiles. Natasha curls up next to him and closes her eyes.

“Clint?” her throat is raw when she speaks, her voice low.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re going to die in here.”  His arm wraps around her waist to pull her closer and her head rests on his shoulder while he presses his lips against her hair.

Natasha can f eel herself growing weaker and just trails behind Clint on autopilot.

“Nat? Nat?”

Her mouth is too dry and she can’t speak, so she just grunts something barely resembling a “What?”

“Is that sunlight or am I going crazy?” he moves to the side slightly, and there is in fact a crack in the darkness and light is creeping in.

Their hands scrape at the concrete as they scream for help, and she’s pretty sure her throat is gonna bleed soon. Someone is screaming back and the rock is removed and she sighs when the sunlight warms her skin.

They’re finally out, Thor, Steve and Tony gather around them and someone is laughing, after a moment she realises it’s her, she’s the one laughing as she lays on the street, the light blinding her, with cracked lips bleeding and a torn catsuit but she doesn’t care because they’re out. They’re both out.

Clint’s fingers caress her cheek as he gives her a water bottle that she drinks eagerly.

“We got Bruce out, you can get some rest.” His forehead rests against hers and she smiles.

He doesn’t have to tell her twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work on AO3 so please tell me if there's something wrong with the format or anything.  
> Also, reviews feed my soul *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
